tHe cAmpiNg spREe,
by jazzflame
Summary: Mikan’s class goes on a Camping Trip to enhance their Alice and to promote their teamwork with each other, but with a twist! Ruka is angry with Natsume, Mikan is partner with Ruka and-wait a minute, Natsume partner with Narumi? The start of my Trilogy! :


**A/N: Hi guyssssssssss!! Jazzflame is back in town! As promised, here is my next story! This story is a light-hearted fiction about romance. But don't be fooled, because the plot will thicken as the story progresses deeper! So, this is the start of my Trilogy -yep, I decided to make it into a three-story drama ;)-as always, please take time to review and share your comments! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Only the plot. ;)**

.......................................................................................................................................................

......................................................................................................

.....................................................

............................

............

....

.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Graduation is getting closer! Soon, we'll be in middle school, just like Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan cried happily. "Ne, Hotaru? Aren't you excited?"

"Baka." Was Hotaru's only reply.

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

"Okay, Class! Settle down, settle down!" Narumi tried to make the class quiet down, but failed. Class B isn't infamous for nothing. So he decided to threaten them with his alice. "Okay, class. Quiet now or I'm going to unleash my alice to you my wonderful students. I sure would appreciate me kissing all of you today!" Narumi grinned evilly.

That got the class quiet.

_  
That's better. _"Okay, class! As I was saying-"

"No way!" Koko exclaimed.

"Okay, Koko. That's enough. Tomorrow, we are going to have a camping trip!" Narumi told his class excitedly. "And we're going by pairs! To sweeten the deal, you students can choose who will be your companion and partner for the next three days and two nights!"

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hotaru-Hotaru-Hotaru! Would you like to be my partner? Please please please please please???? " Mikan begged to her best friend.

"Sorry, Mikan, but Yuu is already my partner. He already asked me to."

"WAAHH!!! But what am I going to do? Who is gonna be my partner for this trip???"

"Why don't you try Ruka? He and Natsume are not speaking with each other lately, and I doubt if they are friends again." Yuu said.

"Really? I wonder why…Well, it's worth a try! Ruka-pyon,!" Mikan said loudly. "Would you like to be my partner in this camping trip? It will be loads of fun! Please?"

At once, Natsume looked at them, and Ruka caught his eye. But, the Black Cat quickly withdrew his stare from the two before Mikan saw what happened.

"O-okay, Mikan. I- I will be your partner for the trip."

"Really? Oh, that's great! Thank you, Ruka-pyon! You're a life saver!"

After the hustle and the bustle of the class, Narumi called their attention again.

"Okay, my beautiful students! Do you have you partners?" The class nodded. "Great! Here's what will happen. We have activities that will make you busy and develop your alices to improve their state. These will also help you make use of your alice to improvise their usage when you're isolated, lost, or whenever you are in a dire situation. "

"Looks like a Survivor show to me." Mochu sniggered.

"You're right, Mochu! That's where I got this wonderful idea!"

_  
Figures ._The class thought. _Sigh._

"Anyway, let's get back to business. You will be tasked with different exercises, so that no one will be able to cheat-he looked pointedly at Kitsuneme and Mochu- at these activities. But first, we will divide the class in two different groups that will determine if they're working at night or day!"

"But why? Why can't we all do the activities together when it's morning? Why should we work during the night too?" Anna asked Narumi.

"Well, Anna, seeing as I'm the only teacher who will accompany you in this trip, that would make my job keeping tabs on you much easier. But if you insist, I better call Jin-Jin to ask if he would like to come along with us-"

"NO!!!" The class shouted with unison.

"I thought so. So, as I was saying, the class will be grouped into two sections to determine their working schedules. After that, the activity that you should finish will be given to you after you and your partner are classified to work during night or day. Clear?"

"Hai!!!"

"Okay! Before we start picking our activities, does anybody have a question? "

The temperature started to rise. That's when the class looked at Natsume. He was glaring daggers at Narumi. That wasn't a surprising sight. What IS surprising is the banner that was right behind him that reads:

"DO NOT ASK HIM TO BE YOUR PARTNER! OR ELSE! –Narumi."

"Narumi-sensei! Why did you put that banner behind my Natsume! Not that I would like him to be my partner, but I don't like my hair to keep getting burned…. " Sumire said, the last part almost to herself, but still audible to the class that some of them snickered.

"Oh, that banner? Well, you see, Natsume-kun is a dangerous ability-type student, so it wouldn't be wise to partner him with anyone else for this trip. Besides, everyone has a partner already, right? " When Sumire murmured a 'yes', Narumi changed track. "So that's it! Sumire, who is your partner?"

"Koko. He's my partner. He will be useful if he can read your mind and see our task." Sumire grinned evilly.

"R-right. Hehe. Nice choice." Turning, he said "Okay then! Hotaru! Your partner will be Mikan, am I correct?"

"No. She's with Nogi. And my partner is Yuu."

"WHAAAAAT?"

Everybody stared at Ruka and Mikan, who are still seated close to each other. That's because Mikan didn't have enough time to return to her own seat. Natsume's old seat close to Ruka being empty, Mikan decided that she would just sit there. Wrong move. The girls squealed in delight, congratulating Mikan with admiration and envy while Ruka turned tomato red.

Meanwhile, Sumire is muttering to herself. "Sakura Mikan! How dare you steal Natsume away from me! But then, I'll be free to win Natsume-sama's affection for my own! Bwahahahahahah! By the way, what does Natsume got to say in this? " Sumire sneaked a glance on her idol. She saw Natsume looking at Ruka and Mikan while Narumi-sensei is making the class calm down. But, she was very sure that if looks could kill, those two would have been dead long ago after Hotaru told the class that Mikan is going with Ruka. "Hmmmnnn…."

"Okay, class! Settle down, please! Or else we'll never get to finish this on time! Mikan, Ruka, please draw to decide what your task is going to be! Seeing as you two are very popular at the moment." He added with a wink. "Class, our camping trip will be like an ordinary camp-out in the wilderness, but with extraordinary activities that will enhance your alice abilities. You will need teamwork to get past the obstacles that you need to finish. Understand?"

"Hai!!"

"Okay, so here's what we'll do. Written in every piece of paper, there are small numbers on the top right side that will determine when you will work your task. There are 14 pairs in the class, which means that the pair who got a paper with number one on it will be the first to do their activity. "

"That's us!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, Yuu, you and Hotaru will work first from the class. Now, if you'll all look at the top left side of your paper, there's got to be a moon or a sun printed at that place. Obviously, the sun means that you'll be working during the day, while the moon means that you and your partner will work at night. But I've decided that since we have more days (three days) than night (2 nights) in this camping trip, only two groups will work exclusively during the dark. The rest of the class will work in broad daylight which will make it easier for me to watch you all, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Well then! Let's see what you got in your papers! Open up!"

The class opened the piece of paper they've picked. Everyone is wishing for a moon sticker to make their task more challenging and fun. Everyone, except for Mikan.

"Oh, Ruka, what am I going to do if a moon sticker is on our paper? You know that I'm very much afraid and scared of the dark! Please, be a sun sticker, a sun sticker!"

"Mikan, please, calm down. There are only two out of 14 chances that we'll get a moon sticker. And even if we do, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. I'll take care of you very much." Ruka said tenderly.

"Really? Arigatou, Ruka-pyon! I'm so lucky to have you as my partner!" Mikan cried happily.

Unknown to them, three eyes are looking at them right now. One of them was Hotaru's with a content small smile on her face. She remembered the Last Dance during the last school festival.

FLASHBACK

"_That girl is slow. Mi-ka-n. Promise me that you would take care of her." Ruka, with a burning face, said "I know!" rather hastily._

END FLASHBACK

The other stare belongs to Natsume. His expression is really unreadable, but as Sumire said earlier, if looks could kill, we would be all ready for Ruka and Mikan's burial right now.

The last one staring at them was Narumi-sensei. He had a knowing smile on his lips, and he keeps looking back at Ruka and Mikan, then at Natsume.

"Oh no! We got the moon sticker!"

Natsume quickly glanced sharply at them.

"Cheer up, Mikan. It won't be so bad."

"But-"

"Trust me. I made a promise, remember? I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka smiled again.

"Hey! We got the number 14!"

........................................................................................................................

.........................................................................................................

...................................................................................

...........................................................

.......................................

...................

.......

...

.

**A/N: Sooooooo???? How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Just review it! Thanks!**

**/jazzflame**


End file.
